Masked
by ajriser
Summary: Morgan Vaufre was told many things growing up. She was told to be prim and proper. She was told that she must be worthy of her name. She has was told that she needs to always set a good example of her Pureblood family. Although no one ever told her what was going to happen to her when she went to Hogwarts, the same year as the famed Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"Vaufre, Morgan," called the professor who stood by the sorting hat.

A small girl with dirt brown hair and a heavily freckled face walked nervously up to the stool where the sorting hat would be placed on her head. Her heart pounded in her chest and she clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. Morgan was just glad she didn't have to go directly after Harry Potter. She sat on the stool with perfect posture as she had been instructed how to sit throughout the years. The old talking hat was placed gingerly on her head by an older stately witch in emerald robes.

"Hmm," The sorting hat hummed in her head, "Vaufre, eh?"

She heard something that resembled a chuckle in her head. She gave a thin lipped smile as the sorting hat continued to hum.

"You've got many Slytherin traits did you know that? You'd be an exceptional Slytherin," The sorting hat remarked.

Morgan didn't say anything, but on the inside she deflated a little. She had no problem with being a Slytherin. If that was to be her house, then so be it. Though there was a part of her that wanted to be anything, but Slytherin for the pure reason that that was what people were expecting. Her whole life she had been told by her family that she would be a Slytherin.

"Though, I don't think you'd want to be there, do you?" The sorting hat asked curiously.

"I will except wherever you put me," Morgan whispered hastily, just wanting this to be over with. The seconds were starting to feel like hours and her skin itched with the hundreds of stares aimed at her.

"So, you do not care?"

"People are people, no matter where you put me I will be hard-working and loyal to that house as I can," The small girl whispered rapidly as she kept her eyes straight ahead and her back straight.

"Very well," The sorting hat said to her. It boomed to the entire hall, " **Hufflepuff**."

The girl faltered slightly, but recovered quickly as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table. The cheering had quieted down by the time she sat down. Morgan eyes scanned the Great Hall as she waited for the other first years to be sorted. Her eyes lingered on the Slytherin table. She had honestly thought that is where she was going to be sorted.

Her eyes fell on to four girls at the Slytherin table, who she recognized as first years as well. They all held themselves with a powerful air. Their backs were straight and their shoulders set. Their stares appearing only mildly interested with a calculating edge to them. One of them, a girl with golden hair met Morgan's eyes from across the tables. Neither girl looked away for the longest time like they were having some stubborn staring contest. It was the Slytherin blonde who looked away first when the girl next to her started talking.

Morgan thought the whole stare down thing was a tad strange. She brushed it off in favor of listening to the Headmaster. Dumbledore was truly a fascinating man in Morgan's eyes. He spoke of the restrictions about the Forbidden Forest among other things. Perhaps it was the fact that it was forbidden that intrigued Morgan so much. She couldn't help, but let her mind wander and wonder about what was in the Forbidden Forest.

That was how Morgan got her first detention. Two months into the school year and Morgan had settled into a comfortable pattern. Though the day before her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she broke her pattern in favor of sneaking into the Forbidden Forest.

She had been real cunning about it too. She had played sick to her roommates, and left during what would be the middle of her potions class. She had been careful to use corridors that she had noticed Filch seldom walk down. She had been light on her feet and quick and alert were her eyes.

She made it to the Forbidden Forest without incident. When she entered the forest, she let out a deep airy sigh. She wandered deeper into the forest, but not so far that she would get lost. She threw her head back and looked up at the sky through the trees. The sunlight made every leaf it's own beautiful shade or green.

Gold had always been her favourite color, but green was a close runner up. Especially when it looked like this. Every leaf slightly different like they all had their own personalities. Some dark, some bright, and a thousand different shades in between. Green was almost a constant, like an old friend who was always there.

She laid against a tree her hand up to shade her tired eyes from the sun. She had spent most of her nights sleeping restlessly, if that. Morgan didn't know why sleep tried so desperately to evade her grasp. She had always been that way. Trying and failing to sleep until finally succeeding at some late hour only to wake up at some ungodly time in the morning. Her eyelids started to flutter rapidly as she tried desperately to stay awake. She stood up in an attempt to stay awake. It worked for the most part.

She leaned against a tree with a soft smile on her face. Compared to the Hufflepuff common room this was incredibly peaceful. There was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, it was just, everyone was social with their fellow Hufflepuffs, while Morgan not so much. As one of the girls Morgan shared a room with had so blatantly put it; she wasn't like most Hufflepuffs. Her little escape to the Forbidden Forest proved that. Not that all Hufflepuffs were rule abiding and top notch citizens. Some were a little rough around the edges, but in the end most Hufflepuffs valued equality, loyalty, and hard work over all. Morgan supposed she was just a little more rough around the edges than most.

Equality was one of the things believed in by almost all Hufflepuffs. Morgan valued it as well, but coming from an old pure blooded family it was one of the things she had not been taught to believe in. Morgan had only worked up the courage her parents about which house she had been sorted into a week ago. They had grudgingly accepted it, and told her she had better be 'a witch worthy of the Vaufre name, despite being a Hufflepuff'. Morgan was just happy they hadn't disowned her or treated her any differently.

Morgan spent the whole afternoon among the trees. She watched as fluffy clouds crossed the sky leisurely. She watched how the wind pushed and shook the leaves and branches on the trees. At some point the sun had become very close to completing it's journey across the sky. Dusk was quickly approaching, and Morgan swore softly under her breath. She hadn't meant to stay out this late. She ran towards the castle as quickly as her short legs could carry her.

She entered the castle quickly without much thought of stealth. She hadn't gotten two steps away from the door when Filch appeared seemingly out of no where. He smiled crookedly and his eyes had a malicious look about them. Morgan swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up straight. She refused to look scared or guilty in front of this horrid man. Morgan silently swore to herself she would be more cunning next time she was up to no good.

Soon Christmas break was upon them and Morgan went home for Christmas. She was welcomed with politeness from her parents and unbelievable happiness by her younger sister.

"Morgana," Her father greeted with a stiff nod. He then returned his attention to The Daily Prophet.

"Welcome home, darling," Her mother said with a large, cheery, fake smile. Her mother gave her a light, short hug in which they barely made any actual contact.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard as Morgan's sister, Anne, ran down the stairs. Morgan immediately dropped her bag to the ground with a warm smile on her face. Her sister appeared in a flurry of yellow fabric and strawberry blonde curls.

Anne ran at her sister whom kneeled down to scoop her up before she tackled Morgan to the ground. Anne's arms clung to Morgan's neck almost desperately. Morgan hugged her back with one arm, and supported her with the other. Anne's head was buried in Morgan's thick hair. When Anne finally pulled away a little Morgan shifted the six year old to her hip.

Her father grunted from his seat and pushed his glasses up. Morgan took that as her cue to leave the room. She carried her little sister up to Morgan's room. When they got there Morgan closed the door with her foot and tossed her sister onto her bed. Anne giggled adorably as she got comfortable in her sister's bed.

"How are you, Anne?" Morgan asked as she jumped onto the bed next to her.

"It's been quieter since you left," Anne admitted quietly as she subconsciously shifted closer to Morgan. Morgan threw her arm around the younger girl and looked at her for a long time. Her parents had never been the most attentive or affectionate, and they had an odd way of showing they cared. It terrified Morgan to leave Anne alone here with no one to talk to or play with. She subconsciously pulled her little sister closer to herself.

"Well, while it is only for a couple weeks, I'm back," Morgan said before leaning down and kissing the top of Anne's head.

Anne gripped Morgan's hand and looked up at her with big brown eyes. She asked curiously, "What is Hogwarts like?"

Morgan laughed softly at her sister's awe filled tone. She began, "It's a magnificent castle with towers that rise above the clouds, a forbidden forest with the greenest leaves, and a lake black as the night sky that plays house to a giant squid."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is the of the most beautiful places you will ever see, I promise."

First year came to an end quickly and uneventfully for Morgan. She spent the summer home either playing with her sister or taking part in some kind of lesson on etiquette. Soon second year had descended upon her like an angel sent to release her from boring lessons on how to properly greet someone. She returned to Hogwarts a little taller and a little more comfortable. She still seldom socialize with anyone unless it was necessary, but she no longer avoided conversation.

A month into school, her regularly scheduled routine was broken by an unsettling sight. She was running late to Muggle Studies- and she was _so_ saddened by that- when she saw a girl cornered by a few other girls. She kept her steps light and her breathing steady as she listened in.

"Where's Potter and Weasley now, Granger?" One girl with jaw length black hair sneered. She was accompanied by three other girls. A stout girl with curly auburn hair stood by the black haired girl with her arms crossed across her chest. A slender dark skinned girl with wavy dark brown hair stood next to the stout girl. The only one whose face Morgan could see clearly was a rather pale blonde girl. She looked vaguely familiar. The blonde stood off to the side looking extremely bored as she examined her nails.

The three that had cornered this 'Granger' person fired hurtful insults. Morgan tried to keep walking as the blood boiled in her veins. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears. She had seen the blonde's tie, she was a Slytherin, which meant the other girls were probably in Slytherin. If even one of them happened to be pure blooded she could get in serious trouble if she attacked them.

"-Mudblood," One of the girls sneered. Morgan had only caught that one word, but it was enough to send her over the edge. She put her hand on her wand in her back pocket, and marched up to the girls.

"Do we have a problem here?" She growled lowly. Three out of four girls jumped, the blonde just looked up with a mildly interested expression.

The girls whirled around and looked Morgan up and down. Calculating how much of a threat she was probably. The black haired girl tried to tower over Morgan despite them being about the same height. She hissed, "Stay out of this, Hufflepuff."

"How 'bout no," Morgan countered with a smirk.

"Run along," The blonde ordered coldly, "This isn't any of your business."

"Well, consider me invested now," Morgan sneered as she leveled a glare at the black haired girl. The blonde narrowed her eyes and quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"A little brave for a useless Hufflepuff, aren't you?" The black haired girl snarled.

"A little foolish for a pretentious Slytherin, aren't you?" Morgan shot back with a mocking tone.

"It's four against one," The other girl stated, "How is that foolish?"

"If you want to fight, fine, I know I won't win," Morgan growled as she took a step closer, "You see I don't have to. I just have to go to class afterwards and cry about how I, a poor useless Hufflepuff, was attacked by four Slytherin girls and that's why I was late."

The two girls who hadn't said anything to Morgan shared a nervous glance. They looked at the black haired girl for guidance. While the blonde examined the two girls with interest.

"You wouldn't," The black haired girl challenged.

Morgan laughed darkly and took yet another step closer. She said, "Wouldn't I though?" Morgan fakes sniffled and forced tears to well up in her eyes. She said in a shaking slightly higher pitched voice, "Professor, they, they just st-started calling me names, and, and when I tr-tried to walk away, she, she, she hit me. I d-didn't know wh-what to do, so I hit b-back."

She let the forced tear to roll down her cheek as her lips curled up in a smug grin. The tear dripped on to the ground, and the sound was deafening in the silence between the two girls. Two different shades of green eyes clashed silently as the two girls glared at one another. The blonde stepped in between the two glaring girls.

"Pansy, let's go," The blonde said to the black haired girl, Pansy.

"Daphne, we can't just let her-" Pansy started in a hushed tone.

"Get away with it?" Daphne, the blonde, interrupted. Daphne turned around to Morgan with raised eyebrows and a predatory smile. "Stay out of our way, Puff, or you _won't_ get away with it."

Morgan laughed, "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Morgan grudgingly looked up to meet the taller girl's cold gaze.

"A promise," She stated with a dismissive gesture of her hand. She turned her head to the three Slytherin girls. "Let's go the little badger isn't worth it."

They started to walk down the corridor. Pansy glared at her as she past Morgan. Morgan wouldn't let Daphne have the last word, so as they were about to round the corner she yelled, "Promises are meant to be broken."

Morgan swore she heard a laugh come from one of them, but she couldn't be sure. She brushed it off and turned to the girl the Slytherins had been bullying. She was a Gryffindor with big bushy brown hair. Morgan walked hastily over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," The girl stuttered before regaining her composure and sticking out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Morgan shook Hermione's hand and introduced herself, "Morgan Vaufre, nice to meet 'cha, Hermione."

Morgan and Hermione became fast friends. They both shared a similar thirst for knowledge. They would meet in the library whenever possible and help one another study.

Morgan sat in the library working on an essay for potions. Hermione came in like a hurricane, her robes billowing slightly behind her as she walked quickly towards Morgan. A small bit of relief shot through Morgan. Morgan knew Hermione was muggleborn, and was growing worried with the girl's safety as more muggleborns were petrified.

"Can you help me find something?" She asked as she set her bad down in a chair.

"Yeah, sure," Morgan replied immediately as she finished up a sentence.

"I need to find a book that mentions a creature that terrifies spiders," She added briskly as she led Morgan over to some of the bookcases.

"Okay, you start on one side of the library and I on the other. We'll meet in the middle," Morgan said before walking to the far side of the library. She began to search through the books looking for any kind of creature that could scare spiders. She sat on the floor looking through an old leather bound book about magical creatures. She had yet to find anything related to what Hermione had told her to search for.

"Well, look who's here," A smooth voice drawled. Morgan looked up and nearly groaned. Daphne stood over her with her smug grin and arms crossed. "You don't look very happy to see me."

"It had been such a good day too," Morgan muttered under her breath. It had been awhile since Morgan had met Daphne, Pansy, and the other Slytherin girls. Morgan started a rivalry between herself and the four girls without realizing it. "What do you want, Daphne?"

"Well, I came here for a book. This is the library after all," Daphne said with a smirk as she looked around at the bookshelves.

"Well, I thought perhaps you were lost. I wouldn't have pegged you as one to know where the library is," Morgan replied as she continued to flip through the book on magical creatures.

Daphne's nostrils flared slightly in annoyance. She brushed off the mindless jab at her intelligence and singsonged, "Knowledge is power. You should know that."

"I know that philosophy, I just assumed you'd get people to get said knowledge for you," Morgan mocked finally looking back up at the Slytherin.

"You don't act like a Hufflepuff," Daphne commented as she ran her fingers across the spine of a book.

"No, I don't act like a Hufflepuff stereotype," Morgan replied in a matter of fact tone. She returned her attention to the book in her lap. The book while interesting didn't seem to have what she was looking for. She heaved a sigh as she turned a page. She had almost forgotten that Daphne was there as she skimmed the page.

Daphne looked at the Hufflepuff girl with increased interest. She stood there for a moment observing the girl. She looked at the way her light brown hair that hung just past her shoulder was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail. The girl's robes were disheveled and messy as if she dressed in the dark. Her tie hung untied around her neck, and her white button up was smudged with... dirt? Daphne had heard that Morgan had joined the Hufflepuff quidditch team as Chaser.

"What are you looking for?" Daphne asked genuinely curious. Morgan looked up at the girl who had her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I'm trying to find some kind of creature that can terrify spiders," Morgan said slowly. Daphne's brow furrowed and she bit her lip absentmindedly in thought. Daphne's eyes drifted to the bookshelves. After a moment, she reached her hand out carefully and pulled out a book. _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_ was the title, Daphne tossed it gently into Morgan's lap.

"That may help," She said before turning on her heel and leaving the aisle Morgan was sitting in. Morgan looked at the book quizzically, she had half a mind to ask the librarian to check it for a curse. She slowly opened the book and began to scan the pages. Daphne was right, this book had a lot of information on magical creatures. Still Morgan found nothing on a creature that could scare spiders.

Morgan heaved a sigh, and stood up with a slight groan. Her back ached from bending over books and her leg was starting to fall asleep. She went to look for Hermione. Maybe she would have found something. Morgan walked through the library looking in the aisles for Hermione. She found Hermione on the other side of the library.

She lay on the ground, petrified, with her hand clenched and a mirror on the ground next to her. Morgan felt fear shoot through her like a bullet. She was at Hermione's side in half a second. She kneeled next to the girl's head.

"Hey," Morgan yelled to the librarian who sat behind her desk reading a book.

"Shhhh," The librarian hissed without looking up.

Fear was temporarily replaced by fury. Shouldn't this lady at least look up with all the attacks lately. Without thinking Morgan yelled, "I will not shh, someone else has been petrified, so get off your worthless arse and help me get her to the hospital wing or at least get Madam Pompfrey!" The librarian looked at her in shock. Her eyes were wide and she seemed frozen in fear. " _Now!_ "

That sent her into motion, she hurried out from her desk and began to run. She ran out of the library to get Madam Pompfrey presumably. Morgan looked down at Hermione's petrified face. Her stomach twisted painfully, if only she hadn't had them split up. How had she been so stupid? She was supposed to be better, smarter, than this. She shouldn't have let Hermione out of her sight. This was her fault.

A few minutes later, Madam Pompfrey came running into the library. Morgan waved at her frantically to signal that Hermione was over there. Madam Pompfrey came over took one look at Hermione, and conjured a magical stretcher. Hermione was brought to the infirmary with a stubborn Morgan 'No, I will not go back to my common room' Vaufre in tow.

When Hermione was finally settled into one if the beds in the Hospital wing. Morgan sat at her side, her eyes never left Hermione's face. She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for anything. She knew that Hermione wouldn't just wake up, but part of her kept hoping that she would. The other part of her kept telling her the same thing over and over again; this was Morgan's fault.

 **How do you like it? Thought I'd mention this is more of a prologue than anything else, so it's a little shorter than what I want the chapters to be. Throughout this there was a lot of time skips, it won't be this way next chapter. Next chapter, Morgan is going to be introduced to the canon plot line.**


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan sat in the Hospital wing in silence. Her hands gripped the sheets of Hermione's bed tightly. The thin fabric the only buffer between her nails and the palm of her hands. Madam Pompfrey had told her several times that staying here wouldn't do any good and that she should go back to class soon. Morgan just glared bitterly at her lap and bit back the words that wanted to rise out of her throat.

She knew that sitting here wouldn't help Hermione. It was all she had been thinking about for the better part of the hour she had sat there. How could she help Hermione though? There had to be something, anything to wake up her friend. This was all her fault if she hadn't left Hermione alone then she probably wouldn't be petrified. Morgan couldn't dwell on that at the moment, so she thought of all the ways she could help.

Hermione was friends with Harry Potter. A lot of people in Hufflepuff were suspecting that he was the Heir of Slytherin ever since he spoke Parseltongue in that dueling lesson. Morgan seriously doubted that Potter was the Heir of Slytherin. But, maybe he knew something, anything.

" _Hermione_ ," Someone groaned in front of Morgan. Her head shot up to see none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron was the one who had expressed his grief, but they both looked equally melancholy. She shot both of them a weak smile, that she suspected went unnoticed, as they approached the bed. Morgan only noticed Professor McGonagall trailing the boys when she stood next to Morgan.

"They were found near the library," McGonagall stated grimly, Morgan knew she was also referring to the older girl who had been brought in a few minutes after Hermione. "Ms. Vaufre found Hermione with this," she held up the circular mirror, "Do either of you know why she had it with her?"

They both shook their heads after glancing briefly at the mirror. McGonagall let out a soft sigh that Morgan barely heard. Morgan ran a hand through her thick hair and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked back up at Harry and Ron after taking a deep breath. She noticed the looks they were giving one another and, judging from the antics them and Hermione pulled last year, they were planning something.

McGonagall said, "I will escort you all to your to your common rooms."

"Excuse me, ma'am, with all due respect, I'd like to stay here a little longer," Morgan said tiredly as she closed her eyes again. Behind her eyes, Morgan was forming a plan and thinking through a bunch of possibilities.

"Ms. Vaufre, I strongly suggest you allow me to escort you to your common room," McGonagall said slightly more insistent.

"Ma'am, I wish to stay here longer," Morgan said evenly as she looked up to meet the stately woman's eyes.

"Potter, Weasley," McGonagall said briskly as she turned on her heel and started towards the door. With one last lingering look at Hermione's frozen form the two boys followed the older witch.

Morgan sighed when they left, "What am I going to do, Hermione? I'm not clever like you, how do I solve this riddle?"

No answer, not that Morgan expected one. Hermione's eyes stared up at the ceiling glassy and unblinking. Morgan slumped in her seat and dropped her head in her hands. In her mind, Morgan took inventory of all the clues that they had found. Morgan stood up abruptly and wiped her hands on her pants. She began to pace the length of Hermione's bedside.

"Okay, so we have a mirror and two victims," Morgan said quietly, "Hermione had the mirror next to her when it happened, so she must have had it with her. Why would Hermione need a mirror?"

Morgan walked around the bed to the nightstand, where McGonagall had set down the mirror. She picked it up and examined it carefully. There was nothing special about it, just a regular circular mirror. Morgan gritted her teeth slightly, before putting the mirror with more force than necessary. Her eyes landed on the petrified form of Colin Creevy, the boy who was always looking through his camera.

"He was always looking through his camera," Morgan mumbled slowly before picking up the mirror again. She went over to the Hospital Wing door and opened it. She angled the mirror so that she could see the hallway through the mirror rather than with her eyes. "Finch-Fletchey must have seen the creature through Nearly-Headless Nick, and Hermione was using the mirror to look around corners," Morgan concluded as she rushed back to Hermione's bedside, "Was that what we were doing in the library, trying to find what it is that has been petrifying people?"

Still no answer, but Morgan could feel that she was on to something. She began to pace again, her thoughts racing through her head at a million miles per hour. Morgan only wished Hermione was awake right now, she would probably have the answer figured out hours ago. That thought made Morgan stop. Hermione had already figured out that the creature petrified people if looked at indirectly and somehow she had known that spiders fear it. What if she did have the answer figured out hours ago?

Morgan checked for Madam Pompfrey, and she was nowhere in sight. Morgan quietly and carefully checked Hermione's robes' pockets for anything, but found nothing. Thinking her train of thought had been utterly wrong and that maybe Hermione hadn't figured it out, Morgan slumped in the chair once again. She ran her hand over her face and said quietly, "I don't know what else to do, Hermione."

Morgan spent the night in the Hospital Wing slumped in the same chair. Morgan had come to two conclusions during her sleepless night in the Hospital Wing. One was that she should seek out the help of Harry and Ron. Two being that she really needed to sort out this whole not sleeping problem.

Madam Pompfrey was in her office not paying attention to the tired girl when Morgan had slipped out unnoticed. Morgan took the hand mirror to look around corners. Morgan was pure blooded and she knew she was probably safe from the creature attacking students. No, she was watching out for another creature that enjoyed attacking students only this creature didn't discriminate, Filch. Morgan checked the time and found it to be about thirty minutes till breakfast. Due to the new rule, that students must have an escort everywhere they go, the heads of the houses would escort their entire house to breakfast at seven forty-five.

Morgan deftly started towards the Gryffindor tower. Hufflepuff had Herbology with Gryffindor today, but she needed to talk to the two boys as soon as possible. Morgan checked around a corner with the mirror as she pressed her back to the stone wall.

If you were wondering what Morgan was doing during a bulk of her sleepless nights. Morgan had taken to mapping out the layout of Hogwarts shortly after Filch caught her last year. To say simply, Morgan was more than a little bitter that Filch had caught her returning from the Forbidden Forest last year. In her room, Morgan had a book that looked like an old dairy- it even had a lock- and in it she had recorded the patterns of the moving staircases, the layout of the hallways, which rooms were empty during what times, and several shortcuts she had found. Hell, she had even recorded on what days and at what times Peeves liked to fly by the Hufflepuff common room door. Still, she couldn't be too careful, because she didn't know for sure who could be out at this time and she didn't have her maps.

Morgan checked her watch once again as she ran down the empty hall. If she cut through the first empty classroom on the right at the intersection of halls after the next, she should be able to miss Filch doing his morning walk past the Great Hall. She picked up her pace as she ran past the first intersection of halls. Normally she wouldn't take this way, because it went past a vent that was connected to the kitchens and Mrs. Norris liked to hang around this area. But, Mrs. Norris was out of commission, so here Morgan was.

She slowed down when she reached the second intersection and used the mirror to check both of the corridors on her sides. When she was sure they were clear, she ran across the open space and headed towards the door that would lead her to the abandoned classroom.

Just as she was about to reach the door, someone came out of the classroom and the person ran right into Morgan. The two fell to the ground with Morgan on bottom. The other person must have dropped something, because there was a loud crash that echoed throughout the halls. Morgan heard someone swear softly a little ways away. Morgan opened her eyes, but all she could see was golden blonde. The person who was currently laying on top of her pushed herself- it was evident that it was in fact a girl- up.

"Bloody hell," Morgan groaned softly as her green eyes met Daphne Greengrass's ice blue ones. Daphne's hair had moved out of the way and Morgan could see Pansy Parkinson in the doorway behind them. The two green-eyed girls glared at one another for a moment, before Morgan switched her attention back to Daphne. The two girls were dressed in their white button ups, black pants, and Slytherin ties.

"What are you doing out here, Puff," Daphne hissed, her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line.

"I could ask you the same thing," Morgan shot back, "Now get off me."

Daphne pushed herself off of Morgan, but the two never stopped glaring at one another. Morgan noticed a couple books on the ground next to her head. She ignored Pansy's protest and picked up one. It was a signed Glidroy Lockhart book, Morgan guessed that the others were signed as well. Morgan scoffed, "Fan girl, much?"

Daphne snatched the book out of Morgan's hand as Pansy and she picked up the others. Daphne snapped, "If you must know, we were going to sell them."

Morgan smirked and remarked, "What did you steal these out of his classroom?"

Pansy looked up and met her eye with an evil smirk. Morgan lifted an eyebrow at the mischievous glint in the raven-haired girl eyes. Morgan realized she might have been spot on with that jab. Morgan shook her head and fought off the smirk that wanted to force its way onto her lips. Morgan had to admit, it was a smart way to make money. Most of the girls here were utterly infatuated with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

They had basically told her what they had been doing, and fair was fair. Morgan stated off-handedly, "I may or may not be making my way towards the Gryffindor tower."

"What for," Pansy said as she lifted her stolen books. Each girl carried three in their arms.

"Nothing you can prove," Morgan said simply with a small shrug. She was still fighting that smirk that wanted to appear on her face. She quirked a challenging eyebrow at the two Slytherin girls. They seemed to have an unspoken mutual understanding that they would just walk away from each other. Daphne and Pansy took a step in the direction that would lead towards the Slytherin common room.

"Who is out of bed," yelled Filch from around a corner not too far from the girls.

The three shared a look and before Morgan knew it she had been dragged into the wrong abandoned classroom. Morgan tried to speak, because she knew something the Slytherin girls obviously didn't, but Daphne had her hand over her mouth. Morgan grabbed at Daphne's hand, but the blonde just clamped down harder and shushed her. Morgan, who had had enough of this and didn't want to get caught, licked Daphne's hand. The blonde snatched her hand away and started to wipe it on her pants. Daphne hissed softly, "What?"

"He checks the classrooms in the mornings," Morgan said quickly and quietly. Morgan could here Filch's footsteps as he checked a classroom on the other side of the hallway. "I need you to follow me."

"Why?" Pansy squeaked as the door across the hall slammed shut.

Morgan looked to Daphne, whom she thought more reasonable, and insisted, "I need you to trust me, I don't want to get caught either."

The footsteps were getting closer to the door of the classroom. Daphne narrowed her eyes at Morgan, who stared back steadily. Pansy glanced between Daphne and the door. Pansy tugged on Daphne's sleeve slightly as if to tell her to hurry up. Daphne gave a hesitant almost imperceptible nod, but Morgan took the consent and ran with it.

Literally, Morgan grabbed a book from each girl and ran towards the old professor's desk. She motioned for the other two to get under it. They did so, after a little hesitation, Morgan got under the desk with them. It was a tight fit, but them still being small for the most part made it work. Though it didn't help that Daphne was particularly long-legged. Morgan whispered, "Take off your ties."

"What?" Pansy protested as Morgan started to undo her already loose yellow and black tie. Morgan stuffed her tie in her front pocket, before reaching out and tugging Pansy's tie.

"Undo. Your. Tie." Morgan whispered slowly as she tugged on Pansy's tie. She glanced Daphne, who was definitely the most uncomfortable position, to see that she was stuffing her tie in her pocket like Morgan had done. Pansy pushed Morgan's hand away and did as the other two had done.

All three froze as they heard the door open. They heard Filch pass by the desk and even saw his ugly boots. Morgan crawled out slowly, she got mirror out so that she could see around the desk. She looked back to see Daphne crawling out slightly as Pansy was already out and right next to Morgan. Morgan pointed to the already open door and whispered, "On my signal, run out the door and go around the corner."

The two nodded and got ready to bolt on the signal, which was going to be a little hard while they were carrying books. Morgan used the mirror to look around the desk and she could see a now wide open back door. She looked at Filch as she pulled out her wand. He had his back to them and the back door was on the other side of the classroom as them. She concentrated on what looked to be an old cauldron on the desk.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Morgan hissed as she did the proper swish and flick motion. She made the cauldron lift off the desk. She held up three fingers to signal a count down. Two. She levitated the cauldron a few feet higher. One. Morgan flicked her wrist sending the cauldron flying out the back door. It hit the ground outside the classroom and Filch stomped to the doorway. Morgan motioned the two girls forward. All three of them bolted out the door they had come through. Their shoes slapped against the floor and they undoubtedly alerted Filch of their presence.

Morgan led them through the hallways. She threw a look over her shoulder to see Filch giving chase. They were all clutching books in their arms and were running slightly slower than normal. Morgan looked back again to see where Pansy and Daphne were. Pansy was right on Morgan's heels laughing as Filch yelled at them to stop. Daphne brought up the rear and she continuously threw looks over her shoulder.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh with Pansy as Filch yelled, "Come back here, you rodents."

Morgan said over her shoulder, "Come on, Blondie, use those long legs of yours."

Daphne turned her attention from over her shoulder to Morgan and flashed her a dazzling smile. Morgan then noticed that Filch was nowhere to be seen and returned the smile.

"Guys," Pansy squeaked urgently.

Morgan looked ahead and saw Filch waiting for them. His ugly smug grin infuriated Morgan. Morgan quickly yelled, "Right."

Morgan made a sharp right turn and opened a hidden door by tapping a few of the stones in a certain order. She swung the hidden door open to reveal a stairway going down. Morgan ushered the other two past, before going and closing the door behind herself. She ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. The passageway was only wide enough for them to go through it in a single file line.

"How'd you know about this?" Pansy asked from directly in front of Morgan. Morgan looked at Pansy, whom had turned her head to look at Morgan, and saw only curiosity in her features.

"Wait," Morgan said as she slowed to a stop. The two other girls stopped and looked at her curiously. Morgan ran her hand across the brick wall until she found the one brick she was looking for. She took the brick out, flipped it, tapped it three times with her wand, and inserted it back into the wall. The wall slid out to reveal a small room with two sets of stair cases. One leading up and the other leading down. They entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, we're safe for now, now explain how you know all this," Daphne hissed as she turned to Morgan. Pansy stood by her side with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a funny story," Morgan chuckled awkwardly, "In first year, Filch caught me coming in from going to the Forbidden Forest and gave me detention for being past curfew. So, after that I started mapping Hogwarts, recording Filch's patterns, and finding secret passages."

Daphne narrowed her eyes and stated slowly, "So, you got detention from Filch last year, and your first reaction was to map the entirety of Hogwarts. And not once did it cross your mind that this might be a slight over reaction."

Morgan chuckled, "In my defense, I was extremely bored and bitter. Also, I haven't mapped the entirety of Hogwarts, I've barely scratched the surface."

"How'd you find these secret passageways?" Pansy asked as she put her tie back on.

Morgan smirked and explained, "At first I just followed Filch around and recorded his movements and explored randomly. This year though with all the whispers about the Chamber of Secrets and Salazar Slytherin, I decided to do research on the original founders. Well, all of them have rumors that surround them and what they built into this castle, but what caught my attention was a certain rumor surrounding Helga Hufflepuff.

"You see some people say that in certain parts of the castle there are tunnels and passageways that Helga put in as shortcuts to go places. Although she kept the secret within her house only, and over the years the exact location of the tunnels vanished. This is a small portion of those tunnels. I'm still trying to find the other doorways that lead to another section," Morgan finished with a fond smile as she ran her hand along a wall. She looked at the two Slytherin girls, whom regarded her with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"And Filch doesn't know about this?" Daphne exclaimed as she looked the room once more.

"Not this room, no, but he knows about the passageway that we took that has the door to it. I'd bet he's still waiting for us to come out the other side," Morgan mused as she looked at the door that led out of the room.

Daphne sighed and ran her hand over her face. She peeked at the Hufflepuff between her fingers and sighed once more. She had put her faith in this girl and wasn't sure she wouldn't regret it. Daphne asked slowly, "Were do we go now?"

Morgan checked her watch and noted they had fifteen minutes till breakfast. She said briskly, "Go down the descending staircase it will lead you to a hallway just a little ways from the Slytherin common room. When you get to the door, tap on the knob with your wand three times and say 'Giant Squid'."

Morgan went over to the ascending staircase, knowing it would lead to a floor where she could reach the Gryffindor tower. Morgan started to run up the steps, but was stopped by Daphne saying, "Where are you going?"

Morgan furrowed her brow in confusion for a minute before remembering she was still carrying the Lockhart books. She ran down the stairs and gave one to each of the Slytherins before running back up the stairs. Morgan shouted over her shoulder, "Remember, tap the knob three times with your wand and say 'Giant Squid'."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Daphne yelled back with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Another time," Morgan shouted as she continued to run up the stairs. It was a much longer climb than that of the descending staircase, but at top speed she got there soon enough. Morgan was breathing was ragged from all the running she had done that night, but she kept her original mission in mind. Morgan tapped her door in the slightly to the left of the middle and said, "Lion heart."

The door swung open and Morgan slipped out of the secret passage. Morgan closed the door behind her and ran towards the bottom of the Gryffindor tower. Rather than climb the stairs and try to find a hiding spot there, Morgan hid in a closet by the base of the tower, a place the Gryffindors would have to pass to get to the Great Hall.

She sat in the closet trying to catch her breath while watching for the Gryffindors. She left the closet door open the slightest bit so she could see. Morgan checked her watch once again. They should be here in five minutes if McGonagall was as much of a stickler for punctuality as Morgan thought she would be. Morgan slumped against the closet wall and relaxed. She was tired from not only running, but from lack of sleep.

Just as her eyes started to droop of their own accord, the sound of dozens of loud Gryffindor students shocked her awake. Morgan watched through the crack in the door as they walked past in a jumbled line. Morgan noticed Harry and Ron bringing up the rear, which was perfect for her. Just as they past the closet, Morgan slipped out and started walking next to the boys.

They noticed almost immediately that they were no longer the only ones in the very back. Ron remarked, "Hey, you're that girl who was with Hermione last night."

Morgan looked at him out of the corner of her eye and continued to walk casually as if she belonged there. She said, "Well spotted."

"Morgan, right?" Harry asked hesitantly, "Hermione mentioned you, I thought you were in Hufflepuff."

Morgan pulled her tie out of her pocket just enough for the boys to see as she spoke, "I am, but wanted to talk to you two."

"About what?" Ron asked shortly. Morgan looked at him with an appraising eye. From his red hair to his worn robes to his freckled face he was every bit the Weasley her parents had described. Being from a pure blood elitist family had never been something Morgan was proud of. She wasn't as willing to go along with what her parents told her as most pure blooded elitist kids around here. Morgan had formed her own opinions over the years, those opinions usually clashed with the Pure Blood norm. One such opinion was that the Weasley family were blood traitors and as such as bad as Muggleborns.

"Direct one, aren't you? Anyways, I wanted to help you find what has been attacking the students," Morgan said as she fixed her hair in the reflection of a window they passed. Morgan turned back to the boys as she started to gather her mud brown hair in a pony tail. Both shared a similar look of shock and confusion.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," Harry said as he ran his hand through his unruly black hair.

Morgan arched an eyebrow at the Gryffindor boy and scoffed, "I'm not stupid, it's pretty damn predictable of you really, judging by what happened _last_ year."

"You can't help," Ron squeaked as he turned to Morgan, his face determined.

"Why? Hermione is my friend too, and I want to help you find what is attacking students," Morgan argued with narrowed eyes. She honestly couldn't think of a single good reason he was denying her help. She was competent and had good grades in all of her classes. Also, if she remembered correctly his wand was broken and his spells kept backfiring on him. Morgan knew she would be able to help.

"You're, you're, you're," Ron repeated searching for even the smallest reason she couldn't help. "You're a Hufflepuff," He finally said weakly.

Harry looked at him with an unimpressed look and Morgan leveled him with a glare. She took a step closer to him and growled, "You're a Gryffindor with a broken wand, and I am more than happy to prove you wrong, if you are implying what I think you're implying about Hufflepuff."

Morgan moved back to her original spot walking next to Harry. Ron gave her a peeved look before send Harry a questioning glance. Harry raised his eyebrows at the girl as she let out a tired breath. Morgan said in a defeated tone, "Look, I get it, you don't know me, don't trust me whatever, but I just want to help Hermione and the others. No one, especially her, deserves to be targeted because of their blood."

"Okay," Harry said softly, "You can help, we got a clue last night that might lead us to the creature. We'll tell you when we're going to look into it."

Morgan sighed softly and sent Harry a tired smile. Morgan stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. She groaned as her shoulders and back popped. She went on to pop her neck and sighed from the slight relief it gave her tense body. Morgan looked at the boys out of the corner of her eye. Ron was cringing at the popping noises and Harry looked at her amused.

"You have a rough night?" Harry asked with a lop-sided smile.

Morgan grimaced as she remembered the stressful yesterday, and the restless night that was followed by her adventurous morning. Morgan groaned, "More like a rough last twenty-four hours."

"Hey, your name is Vaufre, right?" Ron asked hesitantly with his face scrunched in concentration. Morgan hesitated, because she had a good idea where this conversation was going, but nodded. Ron's eyes lit up and he continued excitedly, "As in Vaufre Flying, the broom-makers?"

"Yes," Morgan answered honestly. She didn't like to talk about her family's business a lot, even though she loved flying. Morgan had a interest in Quidditch at a young age and her father fully supported her, because that was one thing they could find common ground in. Her family's company was known for brooms that lasted long and could pull off complicated maneuvers.

"The makers of the Eris?" Ron asked, his excitement growing even more.

Morgan smirked at the boy and said, "That's the one."

Ron looked at Harry excitedly only to be met by a confused expression on Harry's part. Morgan chuckled as Ron explained to Harry about the different broom companies and different types of brooms. As they entered the Great Hall, Morgan gave the boys a quick goodbye as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

Across the hall, Morgan caught the eyes of Daphne. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Daphne arched an eyebrow and shot her a smirk, before Tracy Davis drew her attention away. Morgan took her usual seat at the Hufflepuff table and shook off the odd moment.

The Hufflepuff table was alive with chatter. No one really talked to Morgan that much, though. Not that they didn't like her or that she ever did anything to make them not want to talk to her. They simply respected that she wasn't the small talk type. Morgan took the chance to observe the people around her. Morgan appreciated the diversity in her own house greatly. There were so many different types of people. From those who could talk forever to those who seldom spoke an unnecessary word. From those who could run and play sports all day to those who would rather curl up with a good book or study. It didn't take Morgan long to realize it wasn't her characteristics that got her sorted into Hufflepuff. No, it was her values, her opinions. At the beginning of first year, Morgan had asked a few fellow Hufflepuffs what their sorting was like and if they had expected to be put in Hufflepuff. A majority had answer that their sorting had resembled Morgan's own; they had thought they would be put in one of the other houses, but didn't really matter which, and the hat had put them in Hufflepuff.

Morgan ate her breakfast in peace and when she was finished, she quietly observed the chaos that was the Hufflepuff table. Until it was time for them to be escorted to their first class. Which for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years was DADA, or as Morgan liked to refer to it now, Gildroy Lockhart's ego for dummies.

The class was long and boring, the only substantial thing Morgan learned was that apparently Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban the previous night. Gildroy wouldn't shut up about how he had known it was Hagrid all along. He bragged about how safer the grounds were now that Hagrid was gone, but Morgan wasn't convinced. Morgan hadn't met Hagrid personally, but Hermione had spoken highly of him when she did mention him. From what she heard he had a fascination with strange beasts, but not the type to attack people, especially Hermione.

The next class that had anything of interest was Herbology with Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the classroom as her. Morgan worked dutifully on the assignment Professor Sprout had given them. The only interesting thing happened when she glanced at Harry staring at her. No, she realized, not at her, past her. Morgan turned her head to look behind herself. Her eyes landed on the wall, where a line of spiders were skittering up and out the window. Morgan looked back to Harry just in time to see him hit Ron in the head with his pruning shears and point out the spiders to him. A queasy and doubting look overtook Ron's features. Morgan arched an eyebrow at the boys and Harry mouthed 'later'. With a quick nod, Morgan turned back to pruning the Shrivelfig.

The next two classes went by without anything of interest. Morgan found History of Magic boring as always and in Charms, which was usually interesting, they were just practicing the same spell as the day before.

Morgan was escorted to Lunch with the rest of her class. Upon entering the Great Hall, a frantic movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Harry waving her down from the Gryffindor table. She made her way over to him and noted that Ron- who sat beside Harry- looked especially peeved at the moment. Morgan asked Harry, "What is it?"

"We are going to go after that clue," Harry stated firmly with his clenched fists resting in his lap.

Morgan sighed and looked out a window. Summer had descended upon Hogwarts with Morgan even noticing. She turned back to the boy and remarked, "I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor tower at midnight."

"How are you going to get there?" Ron asked indignantly, "Someone will catch you wandering around."

Morgan looked at the ginger with a smirk. She scoffed, "I don't get caught, first of all, and don't worry about the how." They both gave her a look to explain more, but it just amused Morgan. She stated firmly, "Don't worry about the how, I, like everyone else, have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Morgan gave the boys a slight wave before making her way over to the Hufflepuff table. She let out a small sigh as she gathered food onto her plate. Morgan was practically falling asleep on her feet at this point. This day almost couldn't end fast enough, and Morgan's eyes would droop every other second it seemed. How was she going to survive till tonight?

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked gently. Though no matter how gently the person had spoken it startled Morgan, because she was in a sleep like trance when they had spoke.

Morgan whirled around to see Cedric Diggory, the blond quidditch captain for Hufflepuff. Morgan nodded as she pinched herself hard underneath the table. Cedric looked at her curiously as if waiting for her to say something. Morgan suppressed a yawn and reported, "I'm fine, Cedric."

"You know, Morgan, you didn't show up to the game yesterday. Of course, it doesn't matter, because it got cancelled, but still," Cedric said with that same gentle and brotherly tone. Morgan wondered briefly if older siblings acted like Cedric did.

Then, Cedric's words fully processed in her mind. There had been a game yesterday, but she had completely forgotten about it when she found Hermione petrified. That explained why Filch had taken a different route this morning. He always took a different route on the days after quidditch matches. Morgan mentally slapped herself, she was slipping. Morgan stuttered, "I'm sorry, it's just I, I was the one who found Hermione and I kind of forgot about the-"

Morgan was cut off by a hand on her shoulder and a kind smile from Cedric. He chuckled lightly, "It's okay, Morgan, like I said the match got cancelled, and even if it didn't, your friend getting petrified is a good reason to not show up to a game."

Morgan let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and sent the older boy a weak smile. Morgan could not wish for a better quidditch captain. Cedric returned the smile, before telling her to get some rest and going back to his spot by his friends.

Morgan lazily ate her food while trying desperately not to fall asleep. Soon enough, lunch was over and Morgan only had a couple more classes to go. It was her last class of the day that really woke Morgan up though, Potions with Slytherin.

Morgan shuffles into the dank classroom, for one of the few times in her life, hunched over as she walks. She takes a seat in the back of the class and rubs her eyes frequently. She begins to pull her book and other supplies out of her backpack even though she knows she has a good seven minutes till class starts. Snape sits behind his desk at the front of the classroom grading papers with a displeased sneer. Other students slowly file in, taking their time. It's when Morgan has her head bent over her bag digging for her ink that she hears the seats on either side of her scratch against the stone floor.

Morgan lifts her head slightly to see who sat next to her and nearly has to do a double take. On her right sits Pansy Parkinson her robes immaculate and her black hair ruler straight, she looks at Morgan with a small smirk, but Morgan can see an uneasy look in her eyes. On her left, Daphne Greengrass her back straight and her hair held back by a black headband that contrasted with her pale hair, she looked much more confident than Pansy. Morgan let out a tired breath before asking, "What do you want?"

The look Pansy and Daphne sent each other didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. Daphne leaned closer to Morgan and whispered, "We want in."

Morgan looked a the girl bemused and asked, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Pansy said in a hushed tone, "We want to help you map Hogwarts and find Helga Hufflepuffs secret passages."

Morgan looked between the two girls several times as she tried to contain her laughter. She clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Morgan finally calmed down and caught the Slytherins determined and mildly offended expressions. Morgan's mouth dropped open and she breathed out, "Bloody hell, you're _serious_?"

"Yes," Daphne hissed at her looking annoyed with the Hufflepuff. She couldn't see what Morgan found so funny about the prospect. "And I don't see why you're laughing, it's a good idea, having more people help you with you're... project."

Morgan couldn't honestly say having two more sets of legs was a bad idea. It would make find secret passages easier. If it was anyone else Morgan wouldn't be nearly as hesitant as she was. This was Daphne and Pansy, the two girls had done more than their fair share of bullying towards her best friend. Also, there was the fact that Morgan didn't trust either of the girls. This was a very punishable project, if Morgan got caught it could lead to anything from detention to some punishment much, _much_ , worse. Morgan whispered, "Except, I don't trust either of you to not turn me over if you got caught. Also, there is part where you bully my best friend."

Morgan took in the harsh glare she was getting from Daphne and the slight wince from Pansy. Daphne leaned in even closer to Morgan and hissed, "Vaufre, right?"

Morgan nodded.

"Then, you should know the pressures of pure blooded parents and family. I'm not trying to make it sound like we're the bloody victims, because we are not. We are doing what we need to do to stay in society's good graces, you should know how they feel about muggleborns. So, I'm sorry if we wounded Granger's ego, but you should know that you either play their game or you get branded an outcast," Daphne whisper yelled at Morgan.

Morgan sat there speechless, staring at Daphne with an attentive eye. Morgan knew exactly what Daphne was talking about. From the time she could walk, her parents had told her and taught her that she had prim and proper. Certain thing and people were bad, because they were. It was black and white in a world full of shades of grey. Morgan herself had referred to the pursuit to be the epitome of pure blooded perfection a game many times before. Only, Morgan had stopped trying to play the game inside of Hogwarts, here she was herself. These girls were in the same house as people like Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode who couldn't wait to report back to their parents about someone not being what they were expected to be.

Morgan noticed she had been staring at Daphne for a while and the blonde was starting to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Morgan looked at Pansy for a moment, before realising a sigh. Morgan said coolly, "I've three conditions."

Morgan suppressed a smirk at the way Daphne immediately perked up and the way her eyes lit up with something akin to hope. She said excitedly, "Does this mean-"

"Yes," Morgan cut her off, "If you agree to my terms."

Pansy and Daphne shared another look before nodding simultaneously. Pansy asked hesitantly, "What are your terms?"

"One, is that you both _back off_ Hermione," Daphne opened her mouth to protest, but Morgan continued, "I don't expect you to stop Draco or anyone else from doing it. I'll let the occasional insult pass, to keep up appearances, but no muggleborn slurs."

Daphne stared down Morgan for a moment before snapping, "Fine, next."

Morgan was surprised by the lack of argument on Pansy's part. In fact, she almost looked relieved. "Two, if any of us get caught, lie, you were going to the kitchens or forgot something in one of your classrooms, I don't care, but _no ratting each other out_."

Both girls nodded without hesitation and Morgan observed them for a moment before continuing, "Three, no telling anyone or showing anyone any thing we find, unless it's an emergency."

"Is that it?" Daphne scoffed.

"Yes, because against my better judgement, I'm giving you both the benefit of the doubt," Morgan sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Morgan was risking a lot agreeing to this with such easy terms. Morgan knew it would be more clever to give conditions that would back the two girls into a corner or have some kind of retribution if they broke one if the conditions. These girls didn't trust her as much as Morgan didn't trust them, and she knew it. Morgan was hoping that by showing them she was having faith in their word and their word only it would inspire some mutual trust.

Pansy smirked and said, "Then I do believe you have some new partners in crime, Vaufre."

Morgan let her head drop onto the desk with a muffled thud and murmured, "What have I done?"

"Made one of the smartest decisions of your life probably," Daphne quipped with a smile that Morgan could see out of the corner of her eye.

"That is to be determined," Morgan groaned in response.

 ** _Sorry, it took so long. My only excuse is laziness. Anyways how'd you like it? I wanted Morgan to have adventures outside of the canon events, so this happened._**


End file.
